


Our time

by jurisan18



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurisan18/pseuds/jurisan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a walk through the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our time

**Author's Note:**

> After the longest writing hiatus ever...I felt inspired after recent events. We will treat these characters with the respect they deserve.

                Somehow she had gotten separated from her group.  In the middle of chaos everyone had run in different directions seeking safety.  Searching for anywhere that could bring shelter from the hordes stampeding through the area.  Alicia last saw her mother running northward, down an alley, fleeing some half decayed looking thing that had her in its sight.  She wanted to chase after but thought better of it when she saw more of them standing in the streets blocking the way between her and her mother.  Someone yelled RUN and Alicia, though angsty teen she was, obeyed.  Fight or flight.  And with no weapon to speak of, unless you counted her cellphone (and she most certainly did not…no way was she busting her phone on the side of some freaks head), she made off like a bandit in the night.  She had never run so hard in her life.  Of course, she never had someone trying to rip chunks out of her either.  She had run miles in minutes and now…now she was standing in the middle of a large tree lined forest (well, as forest as you could get in the suburbs of Los Angeles) with no family or friend to be seen.

‘But no zombies either,’ she thought, as far as she could tell.

And that’s really what mattered most at this point.  She was safe.  She could not speak to the well-being of the others, however. 

                The problem now was…where to go from here?  She was smart and sassy and could definitely take care of herself but this was a whole new kind of situation entirely.  Being Berkeley bound was not going to help her, unless the undead were afraid of books, which she surmised they probably weren’t.  If she was honest with herself, and let’s face it she was never one to beat around the bush, she had already been taking care of herself for a while now.  So this was nothing new.  Mom had Travis.  When she wasn’t busy with him, she was dealing with her stupid older brother’s issues.  She had to learn to survive on her own or else she’d be just as well off as he was. 

                But those times were different.  They were young and innocent and carefree.  They weren’t full of creepers trying to bite your face off. 

                Alicia noted that despite growing up in the big city of Los Angeles, she felt an odd sense of homecoming being in the woods.  She couldn’t quite place it.  Something called to her here.  She just hoped whatever was making the call was friendly.  She caught sight of a raccoon climbing in the trees.  She smiled after it as it scampered through the branches. 

                She rolled her eyes at herself, city girl at home in the woods, what kind of craziness was that.

                Her modern conveniences were failing her in this her time of need.  GPS mapping would’ve helped pinpoint her location.  Give her a direction.  An idea of a way out.  Something.  Anything.  But the cell towers and wi-fi signals had been wiped out days ago.  The technology she had clung to only weeks prior was completely useless.

                Wandering aimlessly through unfamiliar terrain with the undead lurking around every corner was not her idea of fun.  Browsing the endless candle aisles at Bed, Bath, and Beyond had been fun.  So many pretty candles to choose from.  So flamey.  But what was fun these days?  Nothing.  Oh sure, a nervous round of monopoly in the dark with her family had brought some semblance of fun.  More like a throwback to old times when things were normal for the trio.  Rifling through the neighbors belongings and dressing up in the fancy clothing she had found had been entertaining in a macabre way.  And despite her best efforts at keeping it charged, her coping mechanism, the IPod in her pocket, had finally given out. 

                Couldn’t listen to it now anyway.  Senses needed to be on high alert.  Couldn’t afford to listen to the tune of the day at this point.  Thoughts of lip syncing in front of a mirror.  Mouthing along to the words of Kanye or Fleetwood Mac.  ‘Where did that come from?’ she mused.  ‘I don’t even like Kanye.’  No.  The cost was too high.  As in, lose your life kind of high.  And if anything, she knew she wanted to be alive.  She wasn’t one to put any credence into psychic type mumbo-jumbo but knew that she was destined for something.  ‘Or someone,’ pushed itself into her brain.  She shook her head to clear her mind. 

                So aimlessly through the woods it would be.

                She barely had time to see the pale rotting figure turning her direction up ahead when a strong hand clamped down on her mouth and another hand grasped her by the waist. Before reaction registered, she was pulled quickly down to the ground.  As the creature took a shaky step her way, she felt a breathy “shhhh” in her ear. 

                Different times, you know?  Time used to be when some unknown person grabbed you, you’d scream bloody murder.  These days you had to think that every peep could get you killed.  Being extra could get you unwanted attention.  Choosing between the lesser of two known evils, Alicia kept her mouth shut and her body still.  She stayed crouched down in the bushes and allowed this stranger to keep her safe for the time being. 

                They sat there in utter silence for what seemed hours, but in reality only a minute.  The faint smell of lavender drifted through the air.  And dirt.  And blood.  They were pressed close.  Huddled together as one being.  Watching and waiting.  Her mind racing.  Thoughts practically willing this disgusting creature in front of her to move along.  ‘Go away’ she heard her mind repeating over and over in time to her own heartbeat. 

                Finally the creature turned and, satisfied nothing of significance was up ahead, shuffled off in the opposite direction.  ‘No dinner for you,’ she thought, chuckling to herself.

                Alicia felt the stranger’s hands relax their grip.  The change brought her out of her reverie.  In an instant she was up and moving.  Step.  Step.  Hands thrown in the air in exasperation, her sass returning.  “What in the hell…grabbing me like that!?” she said in an angered whisper, directed toward the person at her back.  Momentary savior forgotten.  Now she needed to know was this person friend or foe?

                She turned toward the person, expecting God only knew what.  Saw a figure facing away from her staring into the woods, presumably scanning for hidden danger.  She caught sight of a sword slung across a strong looking back.  Blue leather jacket.  Handgun holstered at hip.  Another strapped against thigh.

                Blonde hair.

                And definitely the curves of a woman, she noted.

                “I’m sorry I grabbed you like that,” the girl said, hint of an Australian accent floating through the air.  She turned to meet the gaze of the other.  “I was just trying…”

                Blue eyes met green.

                Somewhere thunder boomed and lightening crashed in the distance.

                Sky meeting earth, once again.

                A voice sounding as if a million miles away.  “Lexa…?”

                Something inside Alicia snapped then.  She felt her whole demeanor change.  Like waking from a dream.  A nightmare.  She felt herself standing straighter.  With confidence.  Stoic.  She gulped down a knot of emotion rising within her; returning moments later, filling her eyes with bittersweet sadness.  She felt an uncontrollable tear roll down her cheek.

                “Clarke…?” she heard herself breathe.  She took a step back as if punched in the gut…her hand instinctively moved to touch a warm spot spreading across her stomach.  The trace of a memory.  In a flash, her mind traveled 97 years into the future.  Images, both familiar and strange, flooded her mind.  Words in a foreign language spoke of duty and weakness and people. 

                _“You’re the one…”_

_“…when someone saves your life my people say thank you.”_

_“Not everyone.  Not you.”_

_“…be about more than just surviving…”_

_“…with my head, not my heart…”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“…never meant to turn you into this.”_

_“I swear fealty to you.”_

_“I want you.”_

_“May we meet again.”_

They took slow tentative steps towards each other.  Then quicker.  With urgency.  They smiled, despite their surroundings.  Their hands came together.  Fingers entwined.  Eyes shined while brimming with unspoken tears.  Gaze never leaving the other.  Words seemed to fail them both.  They stood staring at the other, recognition from old times past.  Reflection on sweet moments stolen by disaster.  Stolen by unfair circumstances. 

                “Klark kom Skaikru,” she felt pass her lips.  Strange but oh so right.

                “I don’t…” the blonde started, her brow furrowing.  “How?”

                Alicia…no…Lexa allowed herself a moment.  Felt her jaw set.  The two personalities within her fused into one.  She saw the face of the girl who had always held her heart and could no longer deny who she was.  Had been.  Confusion giving way to understanding.  A knowing grin hinting at the corners of her mouth.  “I told you not to be afraid.  Death is not the end.”

                And honestly, the reasoning didn’t matter.  The whys and the hows did not matter.  What mattered was that their brief existence together, when a tiny ship had fallen to the ground, had sealed their fate for all eternity.  They would follow one another from life to life.  Soul seeking soul.  Always destined to find the other.  Future. Past.  Here.  Now.  Marked permanently throughout time. 

                Clarke smiled.  She had gone by the name Elyza before rescuing this girl with the long brown hair.  A name that seemed so strange to her now.  Reflecting on her own time in this world, it all but struck her how much it made sense.  Lex.  Her last name had been Lex.  Elyza Lex.  The universe certainly had a sense of humor.  And to put them right smack dab in the middle of another war.  Priceless.  Different.  But seriously, could they never catch a break?

Suddenly her eyes widened as she caught sight of the undead staggering toward them in the way undead do.  Clarke reached for the gun at her hip.  No fear.  She had killed enough of these bastards in the last few months with ease.  And nothing was going to wreck her happy reunion.  Thoughts of the future apocalypse abandoned.  Current apocalypse brought into view.

                As if reading her mind, Lexa turned, running on instinct.  She felt the last bits of naïve innocence melt away.  In one swift motion she yanked the sword from the sheath at Clarke’s back.  Impulse fueling her muscles.  Hands on the hilt and more familiarity surged through her veins.  More voices.  More images.

                _“Jus drein, jus daun.”_

_“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai up.”_

                _“Ai laik Heda.  Non na throu daun gon ai.”_

                Not even second guessing herself for a moment, teeth bared in a war-like snarl, she rushed toward the abomination.  Endless hours of training.  So many fights.  The weapon like an extended piece of her own arm.  She felt the sword twirling in her hand with ease.  It sliced through the air quickly.  With purpose.  Head detached from body.  Undead really dead.  She watched as the now still body slumped soundlessly to the ground.

                Lexa turned and offered her hand toward the other woman.  “Will you come with me, Clarke?”  Always respectful.  Always allowing the other girl a choice.

                The blonde smiled.  Nodded.  Something about the way Lexa said her name sent shivers down her spine.  Had always sent shivers down her spine, truth be told, starting with their very first meeting in the tent.  The special emphasis on the K.  Hot.  It melted her heart.  She reached out.  Hand clasped hand.

                “We need to find…my family…” a beat, “that sounds odd.”

                Clarke stopped.  Pulled Lexa close.  In this life she was bolder.  Less worried about consequences.  Happiness, she learned, could be so fleeting and she was determined to not let it pass her by again.  “I don’t care where we go as long as we go together.  I’m not leaving you.  I’m not letting you go.”

                “Silly sky girl,” Lexa smiled, a warm genuine heartfelt smile.  “Don’t you know we will always find each other?  My spirit will always find yours.”

                Green meeting blue again. 

                The attraction was undeniable between the two.  Everything they had been.  Everything they had felt.  Everything they were.  Commander.  Ambassador.  It was like they had never left each other’s side.  Never been forced apart by undeserving circumstances.  Alicia and Elyza.  Lexa and Clarke.  In unison, warm body moved to touch warm body.  Soft lips pressed against soft lips.  A kiss spanning the decades. 

                Clarke beamed.  Echoes of time past.  “That’s why I l-…”

                “…love you,” Lexa found herself finishing.  Finally able to say the words she had wanted to a whole other life ago.

                This was their time.  No more responsibilities.  No more armies to command.  Alliances to forge.  No more people to lead.

                _“Our people.”_

                They owed nothing more to anyone. 

                Here they no longer held the duty to protect people who shouted for war instead of peace.  They would never again have to keep their feelings and emotions from prying eyes who would use the knowledge against them.  A relationship hidden behind closed doors.  Love was not weakness.  Lexa knew they had a real chance to be together now.  Zombie apocalypse be damned.  Maybe someday had become today.  Right now.  This life. 

                And for all time.


End file.
